NaruSaku Trade
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Her boyfriend and her bestfriend are cheating on her and she seems to finally notice it. "There's too much coincidence in here." Will a Freaky Friday trick help? I'm moving this to another category since somebody got mad...


Welcome to **NARUSAKU TRADE**!

Okay, somebody "asked" me to move this AWAY from the original category...

so I hafta do it... to avoid further notice...

And he/she also said that I need a beta for this...

So if you are interested to do such... just tell me. ('Cause I'm not going to look for one...)

(Quite bitter about it... since he/she is anonymous and I can't defend myself...)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND FREAKY FRIDAY!**

**WARNINGS: A LITTLE BIT PERVERTED SCENES… SUICIDE… HEARTBREAK… TEARS… DRAMA…**

===/\\\===

**Summary**: Her boyfriend and her bestfriend are cheating on her and she seems to finally notice it. "There's too much coincidence in here." Will a Freaky Friday trick help?

===/\\\===

"There's too much coincidence in here." Sakura hums her worry and doubt about the situation. Sakura is supposed to meet Sasuke tonight but his phone is dead. She also tried calling Naruto, her bestfriend, but his phone is also dead. It happens every time… it does. Whenever Sasuke's phone is dead, Naruto's phone is also dead. When Sasuke's busy, so is Naruto. They are supposed to not know each other… if ever Sakura hadn't introduced them to each other.

Sasuke has been her boyfriend for almost six months now and their so called love is getting sourer and sourer every passing day. Naruto and Sasuke's activities seem to jive together and Sakura does not like it. After being patient for five months, Sakura has lost her trust and is now trying to investigate whatever is really happening. But the two are so cautious… that she cannot find wherever they could be… together or not.

Sakura is with her girls: Hinata, Ino and Tenten— at the Chinese Restaurant that afternoon and she wants to devise a plan to clear out the names of the two most important guys in her whole life. But they have thought of any possible one but it always fails. Hinata whimpers, "Something that Sasuke won't anticipate to happen…" They look at her and she twitches and covers her face with her hands. Tenten sighs, "Some magic should work…" The girls drop their heads.

"You look tired, ladies." An old lady serves their orders and she politely asks them, "Is there something I can do to help?"

"If you can read minds, why not?" Ino says sarcastically, displacing some anger off her system at the innocent old lady. Hinata apologizes, "I'm sorry, please forgive her." The old lady smiles and Tenten says, "It's something that… uhm, younger ladies would be bothering about. Thank you for the concern." Sakura burrs in hopelessness, "Gugh, men. I wish just dwelling in my own stupid suspicions…"

"Talking it over would help." The granny nods her excuse and leaves to serve another table. Ino says, "Take Naruto here, Sakura." The other three looks at her and she continues, "That old grandma should be enough to pester him. He extremely hates old people."

"Well, what would the ex-girlfriend not know?" Tenten chuckles and Hinata giggles. Ino huffs her slight anger, "We just used to date… and that never fruited into anything, ya hear."

**NARUSAKU TRADE**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**NARUSAKU TRADE**

Naruto is putting on his shirt, ready to leave Sasuke's apartment. The raven guy, however, is just sitting at the couch, topless, browsing at a magazine. The blond says, "Don't you think Sakura's going to do something to catch us?" The raven looks at him and smirks, "Is it just now that you have realized that? She's been doing all sorts of things… we're just lucky to get away from her." Naruto twitches and looks at the door, "It would be better if we don't stay together too much…"

"Are you scared of her, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke looks at the blond's head and watch the blond shoot glares at him. But he is unable to keep it. He walks towards Sasuke and sits down at the couch beside the raven. He then lets his body crash at Sasuke's lap and the raven throws the magazine away. He whispers, "I'm telling her, Sasuke. My guilt is killing me…"

"And then what? Would I care if she cries?" Sasuke smirks and starts running his hand at Naruto's hair, "I only courted Sakura because you told me to do so…" Naruto sits up and is about to say something— but he decides not to say it. He fishes for his phone in his pocket. He turns it on and then a message suddenly pops up. Naruto says, "It's from Sakura…" Sasuke looks as well as Naruto opens it. It says, _See u at d porch L8r. we're going sumwer. Yes, don't worry, we won't b long._

Naruto looks at Sasuke and tells him, "I need to go…"

"Ramen shop."

"Yeah, ramen shop." Naruto walks out the room and leaves Sasuke behind. The raven smiles and goes to the window. He waits until he sees Naruto running to the direction of his house. Then he picks up his phone and turns it on. He opens the unread message and frowns at it. He replies, _Tell her and I'm a fucking kill u…_

_There u r… r u finished? Sorry… but I think this tym… we will win._

_Shut up, u fucking witch._ Sasuke hisses within him and throws his phone at the bed. He clears his face from anger and frowning brows… he whisper, "Uhh, fucking ex."

===/\\\===

"Ah. Where are we?" Naruto gazes at the arc banner of the Chinese restaurant and Sakura chirps as they walk in, "I just wanted to go out with you. Don't get me wrong." Naruto just smiles… but deep inside, it wounds him. They take a seat nearby the garden at the back of the restaurant. The glass wall gives them a nice view of it. Sakura says, "Last Sunday, Sasuke and I went here. It was a lovely date."

'_Huh?'_ Naruto twitches… not believing what Sakura has just said, _'Sunday? Sasuke was with me the whole Sunday. Is she trying to hint me?'_ However, he plays along, "Really? Then what did you order for?" He grabs the menu at the center of the table and Sakura thinks aloud, "If I remember it right—"

"My, what I lovely couple." It is the same old lady and Naruto pops his own thinking bubble. Like what Ino has said, Naruto greatly dislikes old people. He is glaring at her while she is taking orders from Sakura. The pinky then asks him, "Naruto, what's yours?" He shows the menu and angrily points at his desired meal. The old lady grins and nods and leaves to get their orders. Sakura chuckles, "Ino IS right. You do hate old people!"

"Huh. They remind me of something I hate." Naruto grumbles and puts his chin at his palm and his elbow at the table. Sakura then drops her smile and stares at Naruto… she then notices something. Her gasp attracts Naruto's attention and so he looks at her, "Something wrong, Sakura?"

"Naruto…" She speaks… her voice trailing into a soft whisper, "Where'd you get that hickey?" Naruto slaps his neck… and he knows he has one very well. He covers it and says, "W-Why? Can't I hit on other women aside from Ino now? We're not a couple after all…" Hesitation spices his words and Sakura know he's hiding something. She covers her mouth with her hand… but then her phone vibrates. She fishes for it and Naruto silently watches her actions. She answers it after gazing at the caller ID. She cheers, "Sasuke!"

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke speaks from the other end, "Well, you always complain that my phone is dead whenever you call… so I called you. My mom's home a while ago and she didn't want me talking with someone over the phone when she's home. It's been three months since she last saw me after all. And yes, are we still going out later? You might just cancel it _again_."

Sakura smiles at Naruto and walks towards the female's lavatory. She goes in and since no one is around, she can talk loudly. She smiles and tears break her voice, "I… I didn't know your mom was home. I'm so sorry… yes, I have cancelled it. I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying? Anyway, it's fine. Just meet you tomorrow…"

"I love you, Sasuke…"

"…" Sakura twitches but then Sasuke answers, "I love you, too…"

The phone call ends and Sakura walks back to their table, wiping her tears as Naruto watch her come near. She settles down at the seat and says, "I'm sorry, this is nothing." Naruto blinks his eyes… uncertain of what those tears mean. Sakura then says, "Sasuke's mom got home… and she wants Sasuke to turn off his phone while she's there. Heheh, funny, isn't it? I… I got worried over nothing. Let's… let's just eat, Naruto. It'll… it'll be a very long day tomorrow…"

The old lady comes with their order and two fortune cookies at the side. She smiles and earns Naruto's glare, "Girls shouldn't cry, here, take one and see your fortune for tomorrow." Sakura smiles and they proceed to their little snack time. Sakura grab one cookie and so Naruto gets one as well. They finish eating and so they got home.

Naruto seats at his bed and looks at the clock. It is already past 10 and he wonders what Sasuke could be doing that night. Then he pulls out something from his pocket and he finds the fortune inside the cookie. He frowns at it and reads it…

Sakura does the same as she gets home and is ready for bed. She finds the fortune and she sighs and reads it. She never believes whatever it will say anyway…

"**For tomorrow lies the truth and you shall find the answer. Sleep tight and forget everything… prepare for a new world as soon as you open your eyes."**

Despite in different houses, those two can seriously say it irks the both of them, "If ever (Naruto/Sakura) would be reading this…" The both of them toss the paper somewhere and get to bed… not letting the message sink in.

===/\\\===

Eau de moa… Sakura is so sure of it. She rises from the unrecognizable bed and smell and she wonders where on earth could she be. The last thing she remembers is that she went to sleep… "After reading the fortune." She looks around and finds the fortune paper at the floor… littered by men's clothes. She raises brow and reaches out to the fortune… "Tan? Since when did I get tan?" She gets amused by the tan arms that seem to be hers. She hums her wonder and places her hand at her… muscled chest? She looks down… now seeing that the body couldn't really be hers. She looks under the shirt and sees one marvelous, toned to perfection and bite-covered torso. She then smiles a bit and looks around… her hand getting naughty and unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, _'My boyfriend wouldn't mind, now will he?'_

She quickly zips it close when the phone starts ringing and she gets into her panic mode. She then blushes and clears her throat. She then gazes at the phone at the side drawer. She picks it up and recognizes the phone, "This is Naruto's…" Then she gazes at the message, "From Sasuke?" She opens it and she reads it, _Hey, y didn't u call last nyt? I was waiting for u. Anyway, call me if u receive this. (two enters) Good morning, eat up…_

"He doesn't text me in the morning…" Sakura puts the blackberry in her pocket and walks across the room… passing by a full-length mirror. She then walks backwards and finally gets able to see her reflection. It is indeed Naruto… Sakura bits her lip, _'And Sasuke's waiting for his call and texting him good morning?'_

===/\\\===

"Oi, Sakura! Wake up!" Ino shakes the girl and, like expected, it's Naruto in her body now. He opens his eyes and freezes at what he sees… an Ino in just a thin transparent slip, revealing her bright yellow bra, and cute white gold-laced panties. Naruto blinks… trying to hide the blush, seeing what could be his when he stayed longer with Ino. Ino then asks the dazed 'Sakura' as she lowers down to look directly at 'Sakura's' eyes, "Are you okay?"

Naruto then gazes at those big bulging breasts and that deep cleavage in front of him, _'Aw fuck…' _Ino wonders and sits in front of 'Sakura' and says as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Did Naruto or Sasuke say something last night?" Her sudden movement makes her boobies shake like jelly-ace. Naruto blinks and can't help but to blush, _'Okay, it's hard to be a bi… I can't choose who has a nicer body, Sasuke or Ino…'_

"Sakura, you're blushing!" Ino gets worried and Naruto turns away, crossing his arms like covering his _flat chest_, "I'm just getting jealous… again." Ino gapes her mouth and chuckles again, "Come on, Sakura! Let's go! We'll be late for class!" Naruto gets pulled and then he manages to get a peek of himself at the mirror. Sakura is just in a red slip and pink panty shorts… _'Why do girls wear less when they're with someone else and more when they're alone? And men do the opposite?'_

Naruto then notices Ino dragging him more than just for her to get up. He asks, "Where are we going?" Ino smiles and sticks her tongue out, "Shower! We don't have enough time to shower individually!" Naruto then continues to blush away from Ino's eyeshot, _'Maybe I am lucky…'_

===/\\\===

Sakura is wondering at the school, hoping to see her party. She then spots Hinata and Tenten… but how come Naruto would be approaching them. She turns away and walks at a different direction, _'If things would be right, Naruto could be in my body. He can perfectly portray me so I don't have to worry. Now, what is happening?'_ She gazes at her hands for a while and then a hand tugs her arm and she turns to the puller.

"Sasuke." She says and Sasuke raises a brow, "It's not the first time I did that? So why didn't you call?" Sakura looks away and says, making this up, "I… I lost my phone…" Sasuke twitches and smiles. He crosses his arms at his chest, "Did Sakura do something? Like making you _do_ it. You look weak and tired." Sakura twitches and looks at Sasuke. He chuckles, "I'm just joking." Sakura smiles… restraining that hand from hooking some hair behind the ear…

He speaks, looking at a direction but Sakura didn't see it, "Okay then. See you later." He walks away and Sakura watches him leave… until Naruto's phone vibrates. She checks the message from Sasuke, _U can tell me u woke up 2 late and so u didn't have the time 2 call me. I would understand that. U don't have 2 lie…_

Sakura exits to the menu and locks the keypad. She turns and Tenten speaks in front of her, "Oi, Naruto." Sakura almost scream but Naruto's throat magically ceases it on its own. She smiles like how Naruto would do it, "Oi, Tenten. What?" Her smile twitches upon realizing that Hinata, Ino and 'Sakura' are with them. He greets them energetically like how the real one does, "Yo! Hinata! Ino! Sakura…"

"Naruto…" 'Sakura' answers… like Sakura is looking at herself from afar. Naruto, however, has seen them talking. And now, he's worried. Then Naruto twitches and grabs Sakura's arms, "Oh yes! Girls, we're just going to talk about something. Mind to go on your own for now? Pretty please!" She begs and Sakura's surprise Naruto can impersonate her that well. Bestfriend talents? Naruto drags her to the rooftop for clarifications…

They reach the rooftop and Naruto stretches his hand like claiming something. Sakura looks at it and gives a questioning look at him. He hisses with his original tone just in Sakura's voice, "Schedule please. Look, I don't have an idea where to and so do you. But because I'm smart enough to see it coming, I already wrote my schedule beforehand." Naruto gives her two pieces of paper: one with his schedule and one which is blank. Sakura takes both and writes down hers at the blank. She gives it back to Naruto and he grins, "Perfect! Let's deal with this later, Sa— I mean, Naruto." He is about to leave her behind and then she yells, "What's the meaning of this!"

He twitches and looks at Sakura and she turns to him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, "Why is it Sasuke's more concerned about you? He send you messages… he wants you to call him… he greets you in the morning…" Naruto changes his expression from surprised to serious. He walks to Sakura and embraces her, "Don't cry, Sakura. It's nothing to cry about." He breaks the embrace and does his signature grin and stance, two hands at the back of the head, "We're working on a project and it's my part that's not yet done! He's just following it up!"

"…" Sakura then smiles and hooks some blonde locks at the back of the ear, "That stance doesn't look good on me." Naruto pouts, "Your modest girl hair hooking doesn't look good on me either!" Sakura chuckles and beams, "Thank you, Naruto! I knew it I can trust you! And… you do know how to carry skirts, huh?"

"Bah! At least I don't have to wear panty shorts all day long!" He laughs out loud and Sakura blushes. Naruto then waves his for-now goodbye and runs away… with a grieving heart, _'Sakura, I'm so sorry…'_

===/\\\===

'_Being a man… is sure tiring…' _Sakura is facing the mirror at the men's lavatory. It's good no one is there or else Sakura would get into a big trouble. She has to be energetic at all times and be full of energy with all the porn stuffs even it's against her will. Naruto's face looks so tired and lifeless. She runs a hand at 'his' haggard looking face, _'I'm so lucky to be a girl…'_ Sakura then sighs and walks out of the lavatory. She proceeds some more and is about to meet with her girls… when Sasuke tugs her again to the side. She looks and Sasuke says, "Where are you going? What did Sakura tell you at the rooftop?"

His voice is somehow mad… and it freezes Sakura to no end. She's never heard Sasuke get mad… so deep that his onyx eyes start devouring her in. Then Sasuke notices fear in 'his' eyes and gestures 'him' to forget about it, "Yeah, yeah… forget it. Let's just go." Sakura looks at him and asks, "Where to?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Sasuke raises a brow and Sakura answers in Naruto-ish way of being dumb, "I fell down the bed… I guess that's when it happened." Sasuke's annoyed face suddenly turns into one of the most beautiful thing Sakura has ever seen. Sasuke chuckles wholeheartedly and messes Naruto's hair, "You sure know how to make me laugh, huh. Well, now that you have forgotten, I'll take you there. Come on." Sasuke walks ahead and Sakura follows him, _'Sasuke never chuckled like that in front of me… but it seems that he does it frequently around Naruto. I don't know what's going on anymore. Are they lying? Or are they not?'_

===/\\\===

Naruto is taken to their room and the three other girls are like waiting for her to rant about something. Naruto looks at them… while their eyes are filled with anticipation. Tenten gets tired and complains, "Sakura? What!" Naruto does Sakura's action of cluelessness, twitching upwards a bit and not saying anything. The two other girls wither in disappointment while Hinata giggles in her own sense of comedy. Tenten grabs Naruto' collar and shakes her, "So why did Sasuke not answer your calls!"

"Oh." Sakura says… and Tenten stops shaking her, "He said his mother was home yesterday… and she—"

"Sasuke's mother is dead for two years now." Hinata says… with traces of anger in her soft voice… breaking her earlier giggles. The other three girls look at her and she says, "Sasuke and I used to attend the same middle school. We're even classmates. That news has been spread at the whole classroom even Sasuke won't let it. Even so, we all know his mother's dead at a car accident." She clutches her skirt with her fists, "Using his mother as an excuse… it's unforgivable."

"H-Hinata…" Naruto says and she softens her voice, "Mikoto-san was a good mother. Using her as an excuse for his own dirty tactics… I can't believe Sakura would love someone like him."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Naruto says, getting serious in Sakura's own serious tone, "But you haven't seen Sasuke for who he really is." Ino and Tenten remain silent… letting a word war come into a climax and fruition. Hinata twitches and stares at those glaring emerald eyes. Then she smiles, "I do… I'm just making you angry…" She smiles bigger at Naruto, "Na-ru-to."

"Eh?" Ino and Tenten twitches and Naruto shrieks the way a Haruno Sakura would, "W-What are you talking about, Hinata! Where's N-Naruto?" Hinata smiles and makes a happy hum, "Oh, I know you are inside Sakura's body right now, Naruto. I know because I set things up. I'm the one who invited you three at the Chinese restaurant. I figured Naruto wouldn't like old people. I asked Lian-baa-san, the old lady back there, to help me out… and I made that soul exchange spell myself. It's ancient Chinese magic but it's easy to pull off."

"Sasuke warned me not to get near a witch! It must be you!" Naruto points at Hinata with his signature scared face. Hinata then stands up, "Let's go to Sasuke's place before we miss it." Ino asks her, "You've been to Sasuke's apartment?"

"So many times enough for me not to get lost. Let's go!" Hinata chirps and pulls Naruto off the floor where they have been sitting at, "Let's go before we miss Sasuke's curtain call!" Naruto gets dragged by the witch and he still has a perfect footing. But something runs around his mind right then, _'She knows Sasuke will be taking me back to his apartment… and she waited this long just to tell us what's going on? And Sakura… she's going to find out about it!'_

===/\\\===

Sakura looks around Sasuke's place… she has never been in Sasuke's apartment before despite the six months of relationship. Sasuke sits at the couch and Sakura follows suit. She looks some more and Sasuke asks her, "Is something really wrong, Naruto? You look overly pale. Did you just tell Sakura? But she doesn't really act like she knows."

"Knows what?" Sakura looks at Sasuke and he raises a brow, "How bad was your fall, Naruto? And it seems it's not you. Did something happen?" Sakura looks away… and she says, "I just don't feel comfortable today." Sasuke smirks and Sakura turns back to him as he speaks, "Want me to comfort you, Naruto?" he skids a bit and Sakura shrieks, "Hey, Uchiha Sasuke. What are you doing!"

"Don't yell like it's the first I've done this." Sasuke laughs and slams 'Naruto' at the couch and he got above him. Sakura freezes but her reflexes decide to push him away. But Sasuke's too strong to be pushed away completely, "Constraining me for a change? I don't know what's happening but you can talk to me, if ever problems arise."

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispers and slowly weakens the push… letting Sasuke get closer. He eventually kisses the blond and Sakura savors the kiss. Sasuke has never kissed her so passionate in the whole time they are together. Then tears fall from Sakura's eyes, _'Why Naruto? Why Sasuke? How dare you do this to me?'_ Sasuke stops kissing her and then her lifeless eyes welcome him. Those onyx orbs look at her and then a hand… slaps Sasuke hardly on the face.

The boxing queen hits him so hard that she literally hit him off the couch. Sasuke manages to sit up after the fall and 'Naruto' starts crying, "How dare you do this to me?" She whispers those words over and over again. Sasuke touches the soar cheek and the door suddenly gets busted… 'Sakura' leading the way in, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke flings his head to the 'girl' and he says, "Naruto…" Sakura then twitches, stopping her useless crying. She raises her head and sees everyone is there. Ino and Tenten are so worried and their eyes are now getting teary. They then run to Sakura and embrace her, "Sakura!"

Sasuke stands up and looks at Hinata, "You probably think I don't know what's happening, huh?" Hinata walks to his side, "Oh well, it's already too late when you found out." Sasuke smirks, "What do you mean it's already too late? I did play my part in your little heart breaking." Hinata looks at him and he eyes at Sakura who is in Naruto's body, "You think this is the best way for her to find out? I think so as well. I just showed her without telling Naruto."

Naruto freezes and Hinata whispers, "You devil." Sakura starts to tremble, _'He… purposely did this? How dare he… how dare he!'_ Sakura abruptly stands up and runs away. Naruto follows her and Tenten follows suit. Ino, overly angry, yells at the two, "You… you purposely conspired to hurt Sakura this way! Hinata, I thought you were her friend!" Hinata twitches and Sasuke laughs, "Your witchy ways are backfiring. What a nice thing to see…"

"And you Sasuke—" Ino turns to him and he looks at her with his innocent eyes, "Don't you dare show your face to Sakura again! You… you arrogant slutty evil whoremonger! You don't have to play with Sakura just to get your little bitchy Naruto!" Sasuke is about to say something but Ino runs away… looking for Sakura and the others. Sasuke glares at the doorway, "She's calling Naruto bitch?"

"They're both mad at us… let's just see the end of this." Hinata sighs and walks out to find others. Sasuke rolls his eyes and runs ahead of Hinata, "I know where that two might have gone!" He passes Ino by and Hinata does as well, "Ino, follow me." Ino angrily glares them but she has no other choice but to follow.

===/\\\===

Sakura slows down running… her legs finally tired. She then slows down to a walk… across the riverbanks. Tears are running down her eyes and it feels like she didn't care about anything else now. She feels eyes are looking at her… a guy who walks without a destination. Sooner, those eyes disappear and Sakura reaches the rocky shore of the river. She kneels there… and falls down to the river. Her whole body is submerged in water… and it's slowly sinking, yet not moving or even wanting to move. If she continues to do this, she will drown…

No-no-no… Naruto will drown. She's still in Naruto's body and if she dies, so is Naruto's body. But she doesn't care now…

'_They have been lying to me… and those words… they are all said to hurt me. I'm so stupid… Sasuke never loved me… he never did. All he have ever done is talk to me, go shopping with me, have sex with me… but that love… he never gave it.' _Sakura closes her eyes… somehow getting irritated by the fresh water of the deep river, _'I wanted to die! And I can't wait for someone to give me my body back! Naruto… he's been lying to me as well. And… he stole my boyfriend! I can't forgive him! No I won't!'_

Sakura gets determined and she swims deeper the water… planning to drown for real. She might be overreacting… but she got hurt so bad… and she just wanted to die. No word can exactly tell how Sakura loves Sasuke… and how much pain she has taken in. She swims further, deeper and nearer to death, _'I won't forgive you, Naruto! I won't—'_ Someone tugs her arm and from that pull, she knows who's there. She turns as he lets her go and Sasuke swims deeper. He then turns upwards and pushes Sakura up the water as he wraps his hands around her shoulders. She looks at Sasuke in the eyes and the way she blinks her eyes, she says 'why?'

Sasuke ignores her and continues to swim to reach the surface. She's losing more air and she finally opens her mouth to release the oxygen left in her mouth. Then Sasuke widens his eyes and swims faster before Sakura will drown for real. The river is too deep and at the surface, all the others can do is to pray that it wouldn't be too late. It starts raining and the water will be rising in no time. Naruto starts to cry, "Stupid Sakura, she doesn't have to let it get to this! Stupid Sasuke, I told him not to go on with this!"

"Naruto…" Hinata whispers and waits for a hand to rise from the water… and her wish comes true. Sasuke's hand calls for attention and Naruto didn't think twice in pulling it up. The women also help and they have pulled up Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is this choking water out his lungs and Sakura is not even breathing. Ino does the CPR and tries to make Sakura breathe again, "Oi, Sakura! Dying because of a cheating boyfriend is not worth it! Come on!"

"Sakura! Breathe if you still hear us!" Naruto calls, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know what I did was wrong! Making you believe Sasuke feels something for you is very wrong and I know you wouldn't forgive me for that! But please let me make up for it! Live Sakura! Please live!" Hinata clutches her hands… praying deeply that her friend will still live. Sasuke pants heavily after choking some water out his lungs and crawls to where they are. He watches everyone pray for Sakura… Naruto, crying his heart out, saying sorry to Sakura for everything…

"_Are you crazy, Naruto?" Sasuke complains at Naruto's request. They are lying on their stomachs at the bed, their backs and beyond covered by the blanket. Naruto whispers, "But Sakura wants you so bad… She will take care of you, I swear." Sasuke continues to refuse, "Look, I turned my ex-girlfriend into a witch for you and then you're going to make me act as your bestfriend's boyfriend! I'm not buying a ticket for your own drama movie, Naruto."_

"_Please, Sasuke. That's the last thing I would ask from you!" Naruto pleads… and then Sasuke says, "Okay… it goes like this, I will be her boyfriend in broad daylight… but under these roof, I'm yours. Got that?" Naruto twitches, "But what if she catches us? What are we going to do?" Sasuke smirks, "And you have no idea what to do?"_

"_Look, Sasuke." Naruto turns to his side, facing Sasuke with begging eyes, "I don't want Sakura to be hurt… either by not getting you or catching us. Please, Sasuke, tell me we can do something about it." Sasuke laughs, "With that witch around, it might be a little hard… but I'm sure we can always escape Sakura."_

===/\\\===

Sakura opens her eyes and looks around. Everything is white and the breeze is blowing moderately from the half-opened window. The scent of flowers conquers her nose and then she recognizes the scent, "Hyacinths?" She lifts her body to sit up and gazes at those purple hyacinths at the vase at the table. She blinks and she recognizes the buildings outside the window, "Oh, I'm still in Konoha then. I thought I'm already dead…"

The door opens and her reflection goes in. She twitches and she glares at the newcomer, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto twitches and walks towards the bed. He sits at the edge and eyes some begging buds at Sakura, "Sakura, look. I'm so sorry for everything I've done, okay? I just wanted to see you smile. You never did ever since you met Sasuke and I just wanted you to be happy again. So I… I asked my boyfriend if he's willing to be yours somehow. Believe me, Sakura, I just wanted to…"

"Wait, you two have been together even before I have set my eyes on him?" Sakura says and Naruto nods a little, "We have met the summer before that. He is a regular customer at the resort I was working at by then. He is still working it out with… Hinata by then but I guess I did cause another break-up." Sakura gets dazed by the things she has heard. First, Naruto didn't steal her boyfriend… she is even the one who has been placed between them. Second, Hinata and Sasuke are together before? And Naruto is the reason for the break-up? Sakura could be hyperventilating any minute now, because third… she almost killed herself for such a whore.

She drops her head and tears flow down her closed eyes. Her sobs attracted Naruto's attention and the 'girl' embraces her, "Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sakura shakes her head and chuckles in contrary, "I almost killed myself for a guy like him? Can I get any more stupid? I almost killed the both of us because of a man… I have never known for real."

"Sakura." Naruto smiles and Sakura chuckles some more, "I want to get back to my body now. I want to… I want to… what should I do to Sasuke?" Naruto runs his fingers at the supposedly blonde locks of his, "Leave Sasuke alone. I'm the one to blame…"

"Fuck you, Naruto. I'm going to get back at you for this." She chuckles yet again and she clears her face. She then smiles at Naruto and Tenten and Ino comes in the room. They join the embrace as Ino cries, "Sakura, how dare you do that!" Sakura laughs out and Naruto pulls 'herself' from the three… and the newcomers follow suit. Tenten then says, "The curse only lasts for 24 hours. It should be dispelled any minute now." Sakura smiles and she feels something different… as well as Naruto.

The curse is wearing out and Sakura is very glad about it. In another minute, the two are back to their own bodies and Sakura missed her light body and pale skin. Naruto loves to be back to his body. He yells, "It feels good to be back! What the fuck!" He suddenly squirms in pain and weakness, "Damn! Sakura, you didn't tell me you were feeling something like this!"

"You're sure talkative for an injured man, Naruto." Sakura giggles and the girls join Sakura in laughing at Naruto. He curses at them, "Damn it, fuck you, Haruno Sakura."

===/\\\===

"They should be back to normal now." Hinata smiles at she gazes at the window where the four are. She is standing outside the hospital and Sasuke is sitting at the nearby bench… who just answers a grunt. She then looks at Sasuke, "You'll be in a lot of trouble as soon as Sakura meets you again."

"Tch. Let's see about that. Naruto will explain things to her and everything will be fine." Sasuke says and squashes the tin can with his hand and throws it at the trash bin. He stands up, shoving both hands at his pockets, and walks away, "But until then it will be best for me to not see that pinky." Hinata twitches and chuckles, "My, you've changed. And take note, a lot."

"Fucking ex, believe me when I say I've learned a lot ever since I met him." Sasuke stops walking just to give a smirk at the woman. He then proceeds and Hinata walks inside the hospital, _'No need to tell me… I can perfectly see that.'_

[THE END! BALLOONS FLOATING AROUND!]

[CONGATULATIONS, REI!]

No thanks... not a good debut.

My first one-shot is done and I think it's a little crappy! (Someone did say it's CRAPPY and MESSY...)

(I even changed the ending… on a whim.)

Thanks for reading and please review! Hahah!

(I just remembered something... sorry MyKyo, that note isn't supposed to be here.)

See you around!

Lovingly His, Rei Haruno – Sakura no Imooto-


End file.
